Argits Corse
Plot The Glatic Informers Become A Band While Argit Does A Stupid Corse Charcters Ben Rook Kevin Gwen Ultomos Tini Sanptack Mr Baumann (Cameo) Pakmor (Cameo) Kineceleran Kids (Cameo) K8-E (Cameo) N-8 (Cameo) E-N (Cameo) DJ (Cameo) N-D (Cameo) Villians Argit Jerret Sixsix Sevenseven Megawatts Aliens Used By Ben Four Arms ShockSqash Ultimate ShockSqash Buzzshock Triva The Glatic Informers & The MegaWatts Return Transcript (Ben Is In The Loo) Ben GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Rook Ben Are U finshed In The Loo Ben No I Need Humungouar (Ben Turns Into four Arms) four Arrms Or four Arms Max Ben Are You Turingg Into Aliens In My Loo four Arms No vilgax Is In The Loo With Me (Sounds Like vilgax) Max Said That I Could Use his Toliet Outta The Way Benji Max That Is The lamiest Exsuce Ever four Arms Not So fast vilgax (Punchs The Wall Breaking It With rook Outside) four Arms hey Least vilgax Is gone Ben Common Max It Was Just The Wall Max Donald Trumps Defeation may Be 1 Thing But YOU FUCKING BROKE MY WALL MY SEXY WALL bEN Oh Boo hoo Hoo Hoo hoo Max Max GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Ben GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (head Clash) Ben hey Look At Tis The Glatic Enforcers I havent Seen Them Since I Was A Kid Dint I go Cannbolt And I fucked SixSix And Vulkans Up Max Yeah Rook Yeah Ben & Max You Werent There Rook :::::::::::::( (Cries) Ben Nevermind Im going To See Them Max No Yu Aint Ben Whos Going To Stop Me Max (Gets Phone Out) Il Call Em (Meanwhile) Argit Where r We going Jerret Were Going To free A Old Enmey Off Ben Tennysons Argit k (Ben Gets To The Concet Syntack 1 2 3 fyityfuihukguihlufyuyojiuiyguiuy fgfyiyfrutiyftuiyuytfyuykyg urtfyiuggkh Ben Wow So There A Band Now Rook This Is Hurting My Ears Ben Tis Is Hurting my Ears Utimos Now This Song Is going To Be Epic Ben Yes Finaly Argit I Dont Think So Ben You Again Con Artist Argit Yes Its Me Ben But Tis Time Ive Invited A Old Friend For You To Play With (Megawatts Come) Ben Oh Man The Megawatts (Evreyones Runninng) Ultimos Now Its Time That We Became Superheros Nah (Lweaves With The Other 2) Ben Corwads Il Handle The Megawatts You Take Argit Its Time To Eat U Common Omnitrix Eatell Or Upchuck (Ben Turrns Into ShockSqash) ShockSqash Oh Man Megaatt Leadder You fool U May Have Beaten Us 2 Times But The Third Time Will Be Diffrent ShockSqash Oh Yeah Megawatt Leadder Oh Yeah (ShockSqashh Shoots Them They Move Fast And Zap ShockSqash) ShockSqash Ok Its Time For A New Setting (He Goes Ultimate) Ultimate ShockSqash Oh Yeah (SixSix And SevenSeven Are Spying On Ben And The Others) SixSix utg utfhtfity SevenSeven utdgfid (Ultimate ShockSqash Shoots The Megawatts) Ultimate ShockSqash Take That Meggawatt Leadder Fool That Does Nothing Rook Argit Give It Up Argit Never My Master Asked Me To Do This Rook Does Ur Master Drink Argit Yes He Has A few Beers once And A While rook Does he listen To Johnny Cash Argit Yes Rook Does He Lick shit Argit You fool Rook Never SPIN SPIN SPIN (Argit Shoots Quiks At rook) rook Ugh (USS Shoots The Megawatts And They fall) USS How Do U Like That Megawatt Leadder Hump The Omnitix It Will Make Me Invisable USS Your Not Getting It Megawatt Leadder We'll See About That Megawatts retreat (They retreat) USS Pussys Ben rook U Ok Argit Ugh We'll Meet Another Day Tennyson Ben Oiy You Wanna go (Argit Retreats) Jerret You fool You Let Tennyson And Blonko Win Fool Argit Look I Dint Mean To I I I Jerret Eongh SixSix SevenSeven Its Ur Turn Now (Meanwhile) Ben grandpa That Attack Blew Off The glatic Enforcers Band Max good Ben ump Max hump GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (head Clash Again) Ben And The Megawatts returned Max The Megawatts Rook Yes This Time They Had A Leadder Ben And I Powed His Butt Max Meh Rook I Faced Argit Max IDGAF Rook GRRRRRRR Max GRRRRRRRRRR (Head Clash Again) Ben Well We Better head Off (They go To Undertown) Megawatt Leadder Wat Do U Mean About My Paymet Im Not getting Any fool Jerret Yes U Arent SixSix SevenSeven Destroy That Cunt Megawatt Leadder You May Be Able To Move On ground But Not On Eltricdee (He Zaps SixSix And SevenSevenSeven Then Escapes And runs Into Ben And Rook) Ben hello Megawatt Buzzshock BuzzShock oh Yeah Megawatt Leadder Wat Ur 1 Of Us BuzzShock Yeah Expect Your Evil And Im Not Megawatt Leadder very Well (Zaps BuzzShock Max Arrives With The Null void Blaster) Max ello Megawatt Leadder Wat This Is Ur Backupp 1 Old Fool Maxx I May Be An ld ool But Lwast Ive t A Nul oid Blaster Megawatt Leadder Il Absorb All of The Energey Outta That Blaster (Tries To But fails And Is Sucked In The Null void) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- ZAP Max finaly Buzzshock he Was A Pain In The Ass Ben Now Watt Max NOW (Poops) Eat That Ben oh Man (Starts To Eat It) The End Category:Ben 10 Morons